


When We Woke Up (the world was figured out)

by Camomilletea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, IronWidow - Freeform, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Nick Fury Knows All, No Smut, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff Dies, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Nick Fury, carol and thor are bros, his name is goose, steve rogers is an idiot, there's a cat too, wanda maximoff is a good sis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camomilletea/pseuds/Camomilletea
Summary: "Did Steve just glow""Is that really what you ask after he just disappeared in thin air?"-----Or----Steve Rogers mysteriously disappears, and the team has to find him at all costs. On the way, an unlikely romance seems to appear and the team slowly learns to act more like a family than acquaintances who live together.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is my first fic on ao3? Not entirely sure how it works yet, but I bet I'll figure it out soon enough. Enjoy this uh confusing prologue........
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Greatly Appreciated™ :)

On a Saturday evening, one would expect a 15 year old to be partying with his friends, or doing homework, but Peter Parker is not like other high schoolers. Instead, his Saturday night is spent laughing and playing board games with the Avengers. A bit unconventional, but a pretty great evening for all of them. That is, until Steve started to glow a bright emerald green. All laughter stopped, and FRIDAY herself seemed to be holding her breath. With a pop and a blinding light, the familiar dorito shaped soldier disappeared in thin air. After a second of silence, all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter One: Hydra Sucks (but we been knew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hydra really sucks and I can't write fight scenes at all.

As soon as the soldier disappeared, so did all the lights as well as the usual purring of machines in the tower. Not a sound came out of the people standing still in the room. Something was wrong. Peter could feel his spidey senses screaming at him. In one leap, he pushed Tony down just in time for a bullet to whizz just where Tony’s head had been. They could kind of see the shape of a man on the roof opposite as he prepared to take another shot. With an understanding nod, Natasha and Clint moved silently towards the emergency exits, only to find out they were locked. Tony swore under his breath. It would take approximately a minute and a half for FRIDAY to reboot, and another bullet had already lodged itself in the couch. Not even three seconds later, the window exploded, a wave of tiny glass shards flying towards the team. They all had the good sense to hide behind the expensive furniture, but some of them got hit. Natasha, sporting a superficial cut on her cheekbone, looked absolutely furious. She took the safety off a gun previously hidden under the couch and quickly stood up to shoot the sniper. She fired twice. Their attacker didn’t move anymore. Just as they were about to share a collective sigh of relief, another sniper shot Natasha. As if in slow motion, her eyes widened and she fell to her knees. Blood gushed from the wound on her abdomen. Clint let out a quiet whimper and crawled to her. He then ripped off a part of his shirt and put pressure on the hole, whispering words of comfort to his best friend. Bucky took his own gun, concealed in his hoodie pocket, and shot the second gunman, before realizing a swarm of HYDRA agents was about to attack. 

“HYDRA! They’re climbing the building” he shouted, not caring about discretion anymore. “They’ll be here any second! Tony, how’s Friday going?”  
Tony’s breaths were quick and shallow. This was all too familiar to Afghanistan. A quick look at his watch comforted him.  
“She’s up and about, soldier. Calling my suits as we speak.”  
Natasha laid on the floor, Peter was trying to break the lock on another window to overpower them from outside, and Wanda was knocked unconscious by the blast. Her limp body stayed still under the blown window. With a creak, Peter opened the window. Quiet as a mouse, he crawled outside to greet their opponents. At the same time, an Iron Man suit silently flew behind the men. As if telepathically counting to three, they both attacked at the same time. The people all went flying down the shiny tower, wheezing fast towards the street, until two other suits caught them and Peter crawled lower to web it all up.

“Guys? Guys! Where’s Nat? Where’s Wanda?” Tony, who had been hiding behind a couch, found that no one else except Bucky remained in the living room.  
“Clint dragged them in the kitchen as soon as FRIDAY rebooted to protect them”, replied the slightly-out-of-breath soldier calmly. “Hopefully Bruce will get here soon…”

\--.—  
“Natasha!” Seeing his friend in that state made Bruce’s eyes turn a sickly green. Her face was pale and blood pooled around her. She was already in the med bay, so he started the surgery procedure right away. The rest of the team was either occupying themselves or on a cot near the two avengers. Wanda was still out, and Bucky was being treated by a nurse for a deep cut on his flesh arm. All the hydra agents had been sent away to SHIELD, and Tony was holed up in his lab trying to figure out how they hacked his advanced AI. Peter and Clint were cleaning up the living room. Everyone was still processing Steve’s disappearance and the attack, so no one noticed when a confused blonde teenager came out of the elevator with a grease stained shirt and a big duffle bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh.... welcome back :) after :) five :) months :) 
> 
> ok. listen. Its not my fault its short. I have much to say but I Am Lazy. more to come soon ( h o p e f u l l y)  
> feel free to scream at me in the comments  
> and like leave kudos if you like :)
> 
> love u all  
> madam tea


End file.
